My true colors
by loveydovey14
Summary: Summary inside. rated K  for one swear.


**My True Colors**

_Darkwing duck is property of disney, I own nothing, blah blah blah._

_Let's say Nega-Gos came down with a disease and she is dying. Negs tells her a few secrets of how he feels about her while she sleeps._

_No mean comments, only good reviews, please._

* * *

It had only happened the other day. Nega-Gosalyn came home to her dirty, trashy house. But she wasn't the perky ball of sunshine she usually was. That day, she was sneezing, coughing, shivering, wobbling, and could barley walk. She didn't hang her bookbag up on the coatrack like she usually did, instead, she just threw in on the floor. Negaduck and Nega-Launchpad were in the kitchen. Launchpad was raiding the refrigerator. He pulled out a ham sandwich and gobbled it down. Then he took the coffee pot and chugged it down his throat. Negaduck had his feet up on the table, and was reading the newspaper.

"Negaduck parade in downtown Saint Canard." He read outloud. "It's about TIME the people of this worthless town showed some appreciation towards me!" He tossed the newspaper aside. When he looked up, he saw Gosalyn. His eyes widened. This was NOT the Gosalyn he remembered.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Launchpad looked up from the taco he was eating. His jaw dropped to the ground, letting some taco fall out. Gosalyn looked at them with her arms aound herself. She was shaking like she was in an earthquake. She was sweating like crazy.

"I...*cough*...I think I'm sick." She managed to choke out.

"I can see that!" Negaduck exclaimed. Then he stopped. He was starting to turn on his fatherly instinct. He didn't want to look like a wussy.

"You probably just got a fever. It'll wear off."

But before Negs could say anything else, Gosalyn fell to the floor and passed out.

"Okay, it's not just a fever."

"What're ya gonna do about it?" Launchpad said.

"I'll take the brat to the hospital." Negs picked her up and put her under one arm. He could feel he shake. For once in his life, he actually felt, sorry for his adopted daughter. He jumped on his ratcatcher and took off.

Later after they got to the hospital, a nurse came out in the crappy waiting room. She was smoking a cigarette.

"Lord negaduck." she called. Negs hopped off his chair. The nurse took a puff on her cigarette. "We don't think she's gonna make it."

At those words, Negaduck's heart sank. "I demand to see her!" he shouted. The nurse jumped back, but then pointed down the hall. "She's in room 24C."

Negaduck opened the door to Gosalyn's room and then closed it. She had tubes in her arms. A heart monitor was on the left side of her dingy, unreclinable bed. The pattern was very low and slow. Negaduck sat in the chair next to her. He couldn't believe it. This little duckling, the warm, fuzzy ball of happiness that he never showed any kindness to, was dying. He stroked her curly, ribboned hair. He could hear her moan a little bit.

"Oh, Gosalyn." Negs had to tell her some things he had kept a secret for too long. "I...I...DO love you." A tear formed in his eye, but he was quick to wipe it away. "I love everything about you! I love the way put your hair in curls! I love those prissy dresses you wear every, stinkin' day!" By now, Negaduck was kneeling on the ground with his head hung on the side of the bed. "I love it when you always act so happy! I just didn't want anyone to know about it! I'm lord Negaduck! I'm supposed to love everything evil and hate everything good!" Negs was shouting, but Gos didn't even turn over. She was passed out good. Negaduck wiped away another tear. Then he got up from the floor and sat on the side of her bed. "But, the way you do all that stuff is just so...well...I love it when you do it."

*Cue music: "Baby mine" from _Dumbo_*

Negs gently lifted Gosalyn out from the dirty covers and lifted her into his arms. He cradled her with care. He pressed her against his chest, and nuzzled his head against hers. Negs even rocked her a little. "But most of all..." Negaduck removed yet another tear from his eye. "I love it when you call me 'daddy' instead of 'Lord negaduck'. "

As negaduck continued to show her love, he didn't notice the pattern on the heart moniter. it was starting to beep faster. Then, Gosalyn slowly lifted her hand and put it on Negaduck's. Negs opened his eyes and saw Gosalyn's starting to open. "Gosalyn?" he said. He started to smile a bit.

*end music*

"Lord Negaduck?" she weakly said. "No. I'm daddy." Negs said in the softest tone of voice Gosalyn had ever heard him speak in. She gave a small gasp. "You're letting me call you daddy?"

"Yeah, I am kid." Negaduck hugged her tightly. "I really do love you. I just didn't want anyone else to know." Gosalyn's green eyes sparkled, though the room was dimly lit. "How 'bout you only treat me like that when there's other people around? And you can act like this when we're at home?"

Negaduck smiled. "Deal." He and Gos hugged each other tightly. "And ya know something kid?" Negs said as he tucked her back in the bed. "I think you're gonna be fine."

* * *

Sappy, I know. Once again, NO mean reviews. Only good ones. Hope you liked it!


End file.
